megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Townspeople
are the inhabitants of a location. Mega Man ZX Allen Allen is a boy that can be found below the stairs from floor B1 in the burning building from Area G. He is worried with his dog, Bosch, and asks the player to find him. Arcia and Canis is a girl that is in Area C-2 with her blue dog . She gives the quests "Find Mushroom", which can be found near the transerver in Area A-2. After showing the Mushroom for her, she says that Mushroom is the name of her pet bird, not an actual mushroom. After returning to the forest, finding a Green Bird in the same area and giving it to Arcia, she will give 200 EC and the old Ice Boots Chip from her grandpa as thanks. Frank Frank is a kid that appears in Area C. Goyork Goyork is a man that is stuck in the 1st floor from the building in Area G. When found, he leaves 16 EC behind as thanks. Halison Halison is a woman found in the 6th floor from the building in Area G. Jack Jack is an old man that appears in Area C after being rescued in Area I. He trades the Pink Crystal by the Ice Boots Chip. Karen is a woman in Area C-1. Kaspar Kaspar is an old man found in the 2nd floor from the building in Area G. Kenny Kenny is a kid that appears in Area C. He gives the Frog Chip. Leonardo Leonardo is one of the persons captured by Hurricaune the Wolveroid to be transformed in a Cyber-elf in Area I. He is rescued alongside other townspeople by Vent / Aile and reveals what the Mavericks were doing. Lou Lou is a kid in Area C-3. He wants to race with his older brother Yu, but as something is wrong with his Rush Roadster toy car, it moves super slow. Luca Luca is a small girl in Area C-1 that asks Aile if she wants to try new clothes, giving clothes from the same brand she is wearing. The clothes change the palette of Aile's sprite. She only appears when playing as Aile, being absent when using Vent. Lucia is a baker in Area C-1 that gives a freshly baked Bread as gift. Her great great great great great great grandfather used to work in a village bakery, and he learned a secret recipe for baking delicious bread from an old Reploid (believed to be Andrew). Luke Luke is a man found in the 7th floor from the building in Area G. Max Max is a man inside a building from Area C-2. He gives an Orange from his wife's hometown. Melody is a girl in Area C-2 that loves to sit near the fountain and listen to the water and relax. She always goes to the fountain when things aren't going her way. Michelle is a girl in Area C-2 that love flowers. Morgan is an elder Reploid with glasses inside the game building in Area C-2. Raven is a man in Area C-1 that would love to have a car and go on a drive in the mountains with his girlfriend. Robert is a man in Area C-1 that likes soccer. Sherry Sherry is a girl found in area C-1 after rescuing her from area I. Because of area I, she is very afraid of the dark. Talk to her on your birthday (according to the DS), she will give you birthday cake. Silvia Silvia is a woman found in the 5th floor from the building in Area G. As she sprained her ankle and fell behind, she was worried that she wouldn't make it out of the building alive. When rescued, she drops a Life Energy as thanks. Sonya Sonya is a woman found in the 4th floor of the building in Area G. She gives the key to open the door in the 8th floor. Thalia Thalia is a small girl found in the 5th floor from the building in Area G. When found, she is and asks where are her parents. Yu is a kid in Area C-1 that has a realistic Red Striker toy car. He is Luca's older brother. Mega Man ZX Advent The townspeople in Mega Man ZX Advent are mainly the people who work at the Legion-bound Train Station. Austin Austin (オースティン) appears in Train3 during a mission request. Janet Janet (ジャネット) is one of the three vendors in Train3. Nadia Nadia (ナディア) is one of the three vendors in Train3. Marina Marina (マリナ) is one of the three vendors in Train3. Nina Nina (ニーナ) works in the station information desk in Train1. She gives an Orange after repairing the train. Raymond Raymond is one of the persons that are escaping from Mavericks in the Highway. Rudy Rudy (ルディ) is a man in Train 3 that offers to transport the player back to Hunter's Camp 1 for 50 EC. Tillis Tillis (ティリス) is a civilian in Train3. Trivia *The sprites from some Townspeople in Mega Man ZX was reused in Mega Man ZX Advent. Nina has the same appearance of Michelle, Tillis the appearance of Melody, Janet of Karen, and Raymond of Morgan. *Yu and Lou's colors (red and green respectively), brotherly relationship, and names are apparently based on the Mario Brothers. Category:Mega Man ZX characters